


[Podfic of] Outside the Sun is Shining

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [13]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Summer comes to an end and Alanna isn't sure about senior year.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Outside the Sun is Shining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outside the Sun is Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909233) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 26:51  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Outside%20the%20Sun%20is%20Shining.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Outside%20the%20Sun%20is%20Shining.m4b)


End file.
